onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/(95) The Last Shichibukai
A few blogs ago, I made a poll asking about the 7th shichibukai and majority (70%) voted for a totally new character. But still, I can't help thinking, what if the final shichibukai IS an existing character we already knew? Should this be true, then who has the highest chance of attaining the final spot? With the above assumption, my bet will be on Marco. The positive points about him: *there was a gorosei conversation that went quite positively about him *after WB's demise, he has to take care of the WB Pirates and one of the best ways he can choose from was to go under WG protection via shichibukai (same as Hancock) *there is also a chance of him going under Shanks but in view of the rivalry between his captain (WB) with Shanks, pride and peer pressure may halt him from joining the Red Hair Pirates despite Shanks saved them at Marineford and took care of the funeral. **Choosing Shichibukai over Red Hair Pirates does not mean Marco is against Shanks, but Marco has more access under the shichibukai identity and will most likely be another indirect-ally of Shanks (as Mihawk), similar as Hancock to Luffy *he has the strength and (DF) power as well as reputation (over the other WB Pirates) necessary for the recognition to the Shichibukai post. **About the reputation part, you see Buggy ain't have no significant strength nor superior (DF) power but his reputation (influence) over his ID escapee comrades earned him the invitation into the post *Marco's whereabouts has yet been revealed at the moment (manga) I foresee readers thinking about some negative points which would made him impossible to be given the post. The negative matters about him: *His former captain went on war directly with the Marines : On this bit, think carefully which party was the one responsible for the war in the first place? Was it the Marines who insisted to execute Ace due to his heritage or WB who accepted the challenge to rescue his "son"? *He is one of the members of a (former) yonko crew : So here we are talking about background. Well, Buggy was known as a member of the Pirate King crew AND the "sibling" of Shanks the current yonko. He was even seen briefly helping Luffy during Marineford war. Nothing could have been any bigger than those but yet he got the invitation anyway. Law was one of the supernovas (the worst pirate generation), associated in the Tenryubito incident at SA, and was seen helping Luffy, the son of the most wanted man of the world (Dragon), escape Marineford but he got the job too. : It seems to spell that as long as the WG is in need of a specific talent, there ain't an offfence big enough to deny the person of the shichibukai post as yet. And since that the pardoning was quite generous regarding the acceptance into Shichibukai, then should I be surprised if names like Magellan or Enel or Lucci came up as a possible nominees? Yeah, they all lost to Luffy in the past, but so does Buggy. Almost like anything goes... So who do you think is the final shichibukai, being a known member, and why? p.s. I am not that familiar with Film Z at the moment, lots of saying goes about the shichibukai who cut off Z's arm. But because I have yet actually seen the movie, I did not include that into the content. ---- If the Strawhats participate in the Colosseum, will Sanji join or will he separates himself again as usual? Yes, he will participate with the team No, he will disappear away and do something else Category:Blog posts